Sick Sunil
by FS1Pets
Summary: Sunil Nevla gets really sick and Pepper helps him get better. ( Sepper shipping people! )
1. Chapter 1 Sunil's Sickness

" Oh..." Sunil groaned. " I don't feel good.."

Sunil Nevla was not feeling good today. He had never felt this way before. While all the other pets play, he just lay behind the chair in the corner of LPS day care. Moaning and groaning with tiny whimpers.

Pepper Clark heard Sunil's moans and immediately ran over to him. " Oh my gosh Sunny are you ok? " Pepper said with concern. "

The sick mongoose looked terrible. He was laying on the floor. His fur was all messed up, his ears drooped, his eyes shut.

" No..I am not ok..I feel really sick.." The mongoose barely spoke and whimpered.

" Oh no! That's so terrible! " Pepper said worried.

" How did you get like this?! "

" I don't know. I just woke up this morning and I felt like crud. "

" Aw man Sunil I feel really bad for you. "

" Yes, it is most unpleasant.." Sunil whimpered and clutched his tiny belly and whined.

" My head hurts, my tummy aches, and I feel really ill. "

" Oh no! "

" Everyone else has to know about this!

" You need a Doctor! "

Pepper was very concerned about Sunil. She had a crazy crush on him and she didn't want anything to happen to him. She was so worried it almost made her sick. Pepper pet his messy fur as her ill friend moaned.

" Oh! It hurts so bad! "

" Thats it, I'm going to go get Russell. " Pepper was just about to take off when Sunil stopped her.

" Wait! No! " He whined. " I don't want anybody else seeing me like this! "

" Sunny Im not going to just leave you here! You need special help! " The worried skunk said.

" Please..don't tell Russell..or anyone else not even Blythe. I don't want to much attention..." Sunil's eyes grew huge with desperation.

Pepper sighed. " Ok then. If Russell or Vinnie, or anyone else can't take care of you, then I will. " She promised.

" You would really do that for me? "

" Yes of course you're my best friend Sunnily. " Pepper said giving Sunil a smile.

Sunil tries to smile, but he was really weak. He groaned a little more and shook from pain.

" Come on Sunnily I'll take care of you. I'll be your personal nurse. "

" Thank you Pepper you are an amazing friend. "

" Eh it's nothing. Now come on let's go to the fire hydrant. " She held out a paw to help him get up. Just as Sunil was about to stand, his tummy hurt even worse and he felt very lightheaded. Sunil squeaked and sat down.

" Come on just put your paws around me and I'll help you. " Pepper took his paw and helped him up. She put his arms around him and took him to the fire hydrant.


	2. Chapter 2 Dr Pepper XD

" Ok Sunny is there anything I can get for you? " Pepper said stroking his fur

" I am very cold. May I have a pillow and blanket? " Sunil replied fiddling with his tail.

" Sure I'll go get them for you. " She pat sick Sunil on the head and slid down the slide and got him a soft blanket and pillow.

" Thank you Pepper. I really appreciate you helping me get better. " Sunil pulled the covers weakly and fluffed his pillow.

" What else do you need? Or something I can help you with? "

" My tummy really hurts..." Sunil clutched it and tried not to make to much noise.

" Are you ok? " Pepper asked.

" I don't know, I feel like I'm going to..to.."

Sunil started gag. Pepper quickly grabbed the nearest food bowl and brought it in the fire hydrant. Sunil's face turned green and his cheeks filled and he quickly put his head in the food bowl and puked. Right there next to his crush. Wow. How embarrassing. Pepper watched, shocked.

Sunil's face rose from the bowl. His face almost as green as Vinnie. Pepper didn't know it was possible, but he looked WAY worse than before. Sunil looked at Pepper and he turned red over his green face. He was actually blushing from embarrassment.

" I am so sorry..I know that was very gross and disturbing.." Sunil said ashamed rubbing the back of his head.

" Wow Sunny that was really severe. You are very sick. "

Sunil suddenly felt his stomach churn and he hurled into the bowl again. It didn't sound good. It was NOT a pretty sight.

After he finished puking, he felt very lightheaded and fell over.

" Oh! I feel horrible! "

" Aw man I wish there was something I could do to help you. " Pepper's eyes grew large, worried. " Well I am going to nurse you back to health no matter what it takes! "

The skunk sniffs the air. " Ew gross! That smells really bad! Like, worse than me! "

" Thats..mongoose barf...haha..." Sunil nervously chuckles.

" Oh...well we better get that bowl out of here then. "

" Oh Pepper! Can I please have a glass of water? " Sunil kindly asked.

" Are you sure Sunnily? I mean, you just hacked up a dump. "

" Maybe you should wait a few minutes before eating or drinking "

" You know to make sure you can..keep it down. "

" Pepper please I am very thirsty I need some water.." The ill mongoose begged.

" Ok Sunny. Only because I care to much about you. "

Then Pepper took the bowl to the bathroom, cleaned it, then got a glass of water. She brought them back to Sunil. He drank the water and tried and keep it down.


	3. Chapter 3 Feeling Better?

" Well, are you feeling any better? "

" Not really. " Sunil sighed.

" Does your head still hurt? " Pepper asked.

" Oh heck yeah. " Sunil said. " I am kind of dizzy. "

" Just lay down and maybe that should help. "

" Ok I'll try. " He laid down for a few seconds. Then he puked. AGAIN. Poor Sunil, having to go through that. Today just really wasn't his day. He hated being sick. He felt terrible, but he felt happy when Pepper was by his side, helping him get better.

Sunil rubbed his belly and sighed. " Im am never going to get better! "

" Don't worry you will Sunil I promise. " Pepper put her paw on his head.

" Now you're sweating. "

" Yes, can I please have another glass of water? "

" Sure of course. " Sunil's skunk nurse/doctor walked away to get Sunil another glass. He sighed as he watched the other pets playing ball.

" I..I wish I could play too..." Sunil put his head down sadly, ashamed.

" I just feel really bad and I might puke in the middle of the game. "

Suddenly voices in Sunil's mind started talking to him. He heard the good, and the bad.

" Go go play with them.." A voice told him. " You're not as sick as you think. "

" No don't go play Sunil. " Another voice told him.

" You are very sick and your head hurts don't do it. "

" Do what is good for you. You need to get better. "

Now Sunil had no idea what to do. Voices in his psychic mind kept telling him things. Like angel and the devil. He was feeling terrible, but he was also feeling left out. " Why did it have to be today? " Sunil thought to himself.

" Why couldn't it be a day when Russell talks about History the entire day? "

Then Pepper returned with the glass of water.

" Here you go Sunny. " She gave it to Sunil with her big, bushy tail.

" Pepper, I..I am feeling better.."


	4. Chapter 4 Sunil is NOT better

" What do you mean? " Pepper looked suspicious and knew something wasn't right.

" I mean, I am feeling better.."

" But what about your head ache? The puking? Your tummy? "

" Yeah I guess the pain is starting to go away now. " He lied, sweating nervously. " Are you sure? " Pepper asked, not entirely sure if he's better or not. " I mean, it's only been like, 5 centuries.

" I think you mean * minutes * Pepper, and yes I am feeling better. "

Sunil was just about to puke again so he swallowed it so Pepper wouldn't think he's still sick. Ew..it made him shudder the way it tasted.

He nervously smiled and tried to get up, but his headache made him feeling lightheaded and dizzy.

Sunil was just about to go down the slide when his dizziness made him fall head first on to his belly. It was like getting punched he nearly hurled again.

( I know there's a lot of puking in this )

He limped over to the other pets.

" Hello...everyone.." He said, sounding kinda funky.

" Woah Sunil are you ok?! " Vinnie asked concerned, looking at his sick looking best friend.

" Yes I am ok, why would I not be? " Sunil lied and stood wobbly.

" Are you sure? You don't look so good. Russell said, concerned.

" Yes nobody worry about me! I'm fine really.." Sunil's eyes started to droop. He was still pretty sick. But he really wanted to play with his friends.

" I..I..." Sunil almost fell asleep when Russell snapped his fingers.

" Oh, phew..is it just me or is it getting hot in here? " The sick mongoose was sweating, back bent, ears hanging down.

" Sunil, you don't look so good. I think you might be sick. " Penny felt his forehead. " Oh my! He's burning hot! "

" Oh no! We better go tell Blythe! " Russell exclaimed.

" What's going on over here? " Pepper walked up to the rest of the pet gang. She looked at the pet's worried expressions on the faces, looking at Sunil.

" Is there something wrong? "


	5. Chapter 5 Blythe

" Yeah Pepper there actually is something wrong. " Russell said with a worried expression.

" Sunil doesn't look to good. He looks really sick. "

" But Sunil told me he was feeling better. ARE YOU? " Pepper narrowed her eyes at Sunil. He started to feel kinda guilty. Sunil looked into Pepper's rose eyes he noticed that everyone else was looking at him too. Suddenly he started started to feel really bad again. Then, he puked in front of everyone. All over the clean, day camp floor. He crawled and went behind the chair, embarrassed.

" Eww! " Minka said disgusted.

" I am so disgusted! That was so gross! " Zoe shouted upset.

" Well, that was unexpected. " Russell said watching the poor mongoose crawl away.

" I really think we should go tell Blythe. "

" Yeah you guys can go get her, but Im going to have a little talk with Sunil. " Pepper headed for behind the chair. She heard heartbreaking sobs from the little mongoose.

Meanwhile the other five pets go get Blythe from upstairs. One by one, they all hop into the dumbwaiter.

" Poor Sunil. You know, he never deserved to be sick like this. " Penny said, pulling the rope.

" I hope that poor guy's going to be ok. " Vinnie looked down, upset.

" Yeah. Plus his puke stinks! " Minka said holding her nose.

" Well, all we can so is hope Blythe can help take care of him. "

Meanwhile back with the skunk and the sick mongoose, Pepper watched Sunil cry. His face was flooded with tears. He just couldn't stop crying.

" I..feel..terrible! " He could barely say those words because of a lump in his throat.

" I..am...so..embarrassed! I puked..in front of...everyone! " Sunil buried his face into his arms. " I..am..so sick..."

Then suddenly Blythe and the other pets came out of the dumb waiter.

" Oh no! What happened? What's this mess? " Blythe exclaimed.

" Thats mongoose sick. " Zoe said in disgust. She really wasn't a fan of that guy.

" Oh shoot. Where is he?! "

" He's right over there with Pepper. " Vinnie pointed to the chair.

" Ok I'll go talk to him. " Blythe walked over to behind the chair where Sunil and Pepper were. Sunil lifted his head up and looked at Blythe with big, tear filled golden eyes.

" Oh my gosh Sunil! You look horrible! " She picked him up and held him in her arms.

" Oh, hello Blythe. "

All the pets crowded around, surrounding the teenager In a big circle.

" Im sorry Blythe. He didn't want anyone knowing he was sick. "

" Sunil why didn't you tell anyone that you were sick? "

" Because I didn't want to much attention. It makes me feel weird inside. So Pepper offered to help me get better. " He looked and smiled at the skunk.

" Pepper, is this true? "

" I tried the best I could. " Pepper looked at Sunil, smiling at him.

" Aw Pepper " Blythe said, petting Pepper's soft, white fur on her head.

" You're so sweet trying to take care of your best friend. But things would've been a tiny bit better if you just told me in the first place. "

" Im sorry. " The skunk apologized. " I really am. I will tell you next time this happens. "

" Good. Now Sunil, lets go get you a pillow, blanket, a cold towel and some soup. "


	6. Chapter 6 Happy Ending

Blythe took Sunil to a white table. All the pets followed. And together, they took care of the sick mongoose, especially Pepper.

" Are you feeling better? " Pepper asked Sunil.

" Yes I am feeling much better. I can't believe I decided not to tell the others. "

" Yeah it's fine Sunil. "

" Thanks for taking care of me. "

" Oh, it was nothing I mean, what are friends for? "

Sunil hugged Pepper. She blushed, releasing her happy scent. She wrapped her big fluffy tail around Sunil. He lay his head on it.

The mongoose feel asleep. Pepper kissed his forehead and slept right next to him.

Sunil was feeling so much better.

THE END

( Yeah I know this ending is short, but whatever! Sunil x Pepper forever! )


End file.
